


Summer

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [20]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Project Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "Every summer has its own story, but mine is a novel." --Puji Eka Lestari





	Summer

“To your left. No, the left! LEF- ok now to the right. Right, right, right, right, leeeeeeeft…..YES! Ok now to the right a little more, right, rig- you lost it.”

“If you don’t stop all that squirming up there, I’m going to just toss you up in the air and hope for the best.” Tod grunted as he came to a halt, Griff perched on top of his shoulders. They were in an outdoors store, something akin to a Bass Pro, but not as grand. Nor as big, luckily for them. He sighed and came to a halt, his eyes glued to the middle shelves in front of him. “Remind me again why we’re doing this? This store has been picked clean.”

“Becaaaaaaaause, Mr. Grumpy, no one ever thinks to look on top of the shelves. In the store, you’ve gotta get a manager or lackey to get one of those fancy poles with a hook, or a ladder, or SOMETHING; people focus on the easiest target, the bottom and middle shelves, and forget that there’s more on the very top!”

“And why didn’t WE get a ladder?”

“This was quicker. Plus I’m not that heavy.”

“That’s what you think.” Tod muttered under his breath, grinning to himself as Griff gasped in mock hurt, squirming even more for added effect. He took a few steps forward, almost nose-to-nose with the shelves and tapped Griff on the leg when he felt he was grounded. He winced a little as Griff carefully stood up on his shoulders, pulling herself up onto the top shelf, Tod boosting her. “What are you after anyway?” he asked after he regained his breath.

“Tents! Haven’t you ever been camping, city boy?”

Tod scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest, scanning the aisle for any unwelcome visitors. “What do we need tents for? There are perfectly good buildings and whatnot to crash in.”

Griff snorted as she found what she was looking for, shoving them off of the top of the shelves. “It’s going to be summer. We’re in Texas. There is no air conditioning anymore. You’re telling me you’d rather sweat your ass off inside a nasty, stagnant building, than sleep outside where there will be more relief from the heat?”

Tod rolled his eyes and shouldered the tents, not willing to admit that there was some logic behind her question. “Alright, alright, fine; you win this time. Now hurry up and jump down here so we can get the hell out of here.”

Griff snorted and peered down at him. “You really haven’t been camping before, have you? We need more than just that! Quick, go get a shopping cart and I’ll I dunno….jump from shelf to shelf. Or something. Chop chop! We are far from done, sir! Hopefully Carmen and Vi have managed to find us all summer clothing.”

“Sure thing, Tarzan.” Tod groaned as he plodded out of the aisle in search of a cart. “I hate shopping. I hate shopping with women. WHY, of all the people I could get stuck with during the zombie fucking apocalypse, did it have to be a bunch of CHICKS?”

“You know you love us!”

Tod muttered curses to himself under his breath, glad that Griff couldn’t see the shit-eating grin on his face just then.

It was going to be one LONG summer.


End file.
